Titans
In Greek mythology, the Titans where the twelve children of Gaia, the Earth, and Uranus, the Heavens. They where the parents of the Gods and the rulers of the universe before them. They ruled over the Golden Age of Mankind. Birth and the Sisters The Titans were born on the Isle of Creation. They had control over the universe. Soon, after Gaia gave birth to Themis, the law of nature, to give them purpose but soon after she gave birth to the Sisters of Fate to give the world meaning. The Titans were opposed to the Sisters control over the fate. Hyperion, challenge them for power killing a phoenix to show that they had the power. However, the Sister brought it back and the Titans left the island.http://www.islandofrhodes.org/index.html Fate The Titans created the rest of the world to rule over with Cronos as the ruler. However, Cronos learned that one day his children would overthrow him so he attempted the sway the sisters in his favor by giving them the Steeds of Time. However, the sisters refused to change his and the other titans fates. So Cronus began devouring his children as they were born. However, when Zeus was born his mother, Rhea could not bear to lose another one of her children that with Gaia she switch the baby Zeus with a stone and sent a eagle to take the baby Zeus to Gaia to hide him. When Cronos came he devour the stone, unaware of the switch. Eventually, Zeus under the care of Gaia grew up and made Cronos vomit up his siblings and they proceed to wage war against the Titans. Titanomachy The Titans felt they must win because if the gods won, men will suffer and the Gods only care for control. Prometheus and his brother joined the gods along with Helios. During the battle Cronos was attacked by Hades and almost lost his spirit. Atlas saved him but the combined might of Poseidon and Hades were able to rip out spirit of Atlas. Before, Cronos' fall in the war he hid the last remains of his magic, Cronos Rage which Kratos would eventually use. Zeus created the Blade of Olympus during the battle and with it he was able to banish all the Titans to Tartarus. Aftermath After the great war, Cronos was commanded to wander the Desert of Lost Souls until the sands rip the flesh off his bones. Atlas was trapped in the underworld until Kratos made him carry the Earth the on his shoulders separating it from the underworld. Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades split the universe between themselves. Typhon was trapped in a cave and Prometheus would eventually be tortured by Zeus. The Titans were banished to the underworld. Gaia would help Kratos on his quest for revenge against Zeus. He would then take the Titans from the past and bring them into the present to fight against the Gods. Physical Appearances The Titans appear as huge as mountains and appear mostly elemental in nature. This is most likely due to the fact that they were the first beings to roam the world. When compared to the Olympian Gods, while gods appear as human and civilized, the Titans are more earthly, elemental, and monstrous. Category Category Category:God of War II